Mirror Mirror
by Meg11
Summary: mmm algo cursi a mi parecer xD pero bueno...


**Mirror Mirror**

Por Meg

_"¿Por qué lo hiciste? – preguntaba una voz dulce_

_No lo se – contestaba una voz deprimida_

_¡Eres una tonta! – gritaba una voz dulce y desesperada_

_... No, no lo soy – susurro una voz triste_

_¡Si lo eres! – volvió a gritar la voz dulce_

_... ¡No!... ya te lo dije, déjame sola – la voz triste grito. Las ultimas palabras se fueron escuchando en eco"_

_            En un dormitorio una chica llamada Famke Jensen se despertó sobresaltada. Famke estaba acostada boca arriba jadeando y sudorosa como si hubiera hecho bastante ejercicio, había despertado de un sueño muy extraño y había sentido una punzada en el pecho, un presentimiento. Famke se sentó y se volteo hacia su mesita de noche tomando un pañuelo para limpiarse la frente, estaba algo alterada el dolor en el pecho había sido muy fuerte. Se dejo caer en su cama pesadamente, pensando en el sueño que había tenido hace algunos segundos, se volvió para ver a la chica que estaba recostada en la cama de al lado, la miro dulcemente y sonrío. Miraba al techo como si fuera lo mas interesante que había, pensaba en la voz que acababa de escuchar la voz le era familiar sabia que la había escuchado antes, y muchas veces. Famke se  tapo con las cobijas y decidió no pensar mas en el sueño y poco a poco se fue quedando dormida._

●     ●     ●

            Al otro día Famke se despertó por la luz tenue del sol que escapaba de la ventana, se volvió a ver la cama de al lado, no vio a nadie se levanto y se puso un suéter. Era una mañana muy fresca y solitaria no había nadie mas en el dormitorio, solo ella, volteo a ver a su reloj eran las 10:00 a.m. iba a bajar pero decidió tomarse un baño de una buena vez. Famke se acerco a un retrato y acaricio a el perro que se encontraba ahí, el cuadro se hizo a un lado dejando ver la entrada de unos baños muy hermosos. Famke se baño y se vistió con unos pantalones y una blusa roja, se recogió el cabello y se dispuso a salir del dormitorio.

            La sala común de Gryffindor estaba desierta, excepto por algunos chicos de grados mas altos leyendo o haciendo deberes, salió por el retrato y se encamino hacia el gran comedor, supuso que se encontrarían ahí. Famke llego feliz y un chico de una casa diferente le saludo.

- ¡Querida Famke! Buenos Días – sonrío ampliamente el chico

- No le veo los buenos Dave – hizo un gesto de impaciencia Famke

- Vamos, no te hagas del rogar acepta tener una cita conmigo en Hogsmeade – Dave tomo la mano de Famke

- Si ella no quiere, no la puedes obligar Kemper – dijo sarcásticamente un chico muy atractivo. Inmediatamente Famke se sonrojo, el chico la miro dulcemente

- No te metas Black – gruño Dave

- El tiene razón Dave, déjame en paz ¿Quieres? – Famke seguía sonrojada

- Te gusta... – susurro tristemente Dave aunque ninguno de los dos escucho – como quieras Famke – se fue hacia su mesa muy decepcionado.

- Gra.. Gracias Sirius – Famke se sonrojo mucho mas

- De nada Famke – le sonrío dulcemente Sirius y se sonrojo levemente

- ¡Ven a la mesa Canuto! - grito un chico apuesto de gafas redondas

- ¡Jen! – grito una chica de ojos verdes hermosa

- Hola Lily – sonrío Famke, mientras que Sirius se sentaba a su lado

- Hola, ¿Dormiste bien? – pregunto curiosa Lily y bajando la voz para que los de al lado no la escucharan

- Pues... – Famke estaba apunto de contar su sueño, pero se volteo a mirar de reojo a Sirius que estaba a su lado,  aparte no quería preocupar a Lily, pensó que lo mejor seria decírselo en otro lugar y en otro momento – si dormí bien, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Famke se comenzó a servir pollo asado

- Te escuche gemir de dolor anoche... – susurro Lily

- ¿Ah?, no, no, no fue nada – contesto algo nerviosa Famke

- ¿Segura? – volvió a preguntar Lily

- Claro – asintió con una sonrisa Famke - ¿Y tu?, ¿Como vas con el asunto de ya-sabes-quien? – Famke señalo con sus ojos al chico que estaba sentado al lado de Lily, era muy apuesto y muy simpático. Sirius se dio cuenta de aquella mirada y sonrío maliciosamente.

- Ehh.. pues.. Ja.. que diga ya-sabes-quien, no me ha dicho nada y tampoco ha dado señales – Lily se puso nerviosa y se sonrojo levemente

- ¡Es un tonto! – lanzo un pequeño grito Famke mientras comía, a lo cual el chico de las gafas y Sirius se voltearon a verlas.

- ¿Quién es un tonto Jen? – pregunto muy intrigado el chico de las gafas

- Alguien a quien tu conoces perfectamente James – Famke le lanzo una mirada desafiante. James se quedo confundido, no sabia a quien se refería, mientras que Sirius sonrío victorioso, había escuchado la platica de las dos y supuso de quien se trataba.

- ¿Canuto? – pregunto inocentemente James. A lo cual Famke se pego en la frente y Sirius lanzo una mirada de impaciencia.

- Olvídalo James – Famke hizo un gesto de impaciencia y siguió comiendo

- ¿Entonces? ¡¿Quién es tonto?! ¿Lily? – pregunto James, buscando apoyo en la chica de ojos verdes

- Nadie James, nadie – contesto Lily y tomo un bombón de menta, haciendo que James murmurara algo parecido a 'Mujeres'.

- ¿Qué harán este fin de semana? – Famke le pregunto a James y Sirius

- Jugar quidditch, tenemos entrenamiento – sonrío ampliamente James

- ¿Irán el próximo domingo a Hogsmeade? – pregunto Lily tímidamente

- ¡Claro!, Nos veremos en las Tres Escobas, como siempre – volvió a sonreír James haciendo que Lily se sonrojara levemente y mirara hacia otro lado bruscamente

- ¿Te sucede algo Lily? – James había notado el movimiento de Lily y se preocupo

- No, nada, Famke vamos a hacer... – Lily buscaba una excusa, Famke solo la miraba – lo de ya-sabes-que – atino a decir sólo eso, Famke frunció el entrecejo y se levanto

- Como quieras – tomo un bombón de menta - ¡Adiós! – las dos se levantaron y se fueron hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor, dejando a Sirius confundido al igual que James

- ¡No las entiendo! – murmuro resignado James, Sirius se encogió de hombros

- Son mujeres Cornamenta, m-u-j-e-r-e-s – comento un chico muy lindo y tierno 

- ¿Y que tiene que sean m-u-j-e-r-e-s Remus? – pregunto Sirius haciendo el mismo tono que había empleado el chico

- Nunca las entedemos – contesto un chico bajito 

- Creo que tienes razón Colagusano – dijo James encogiéndose de hombros

- Aunque es notorio que.. – iba a comentar algo Remus, cuando vio acercarse a un individuo de tez pálida y cabello negro

- ¿Tramando su nueva aventura Potter? – pregunto fríamente el chico

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí Snape? – le pregunto agresivamente Sirius

- Tan solo pasaba – dijo con desdén Snape

- ¡Maldito Chismoso! – grito Sirius

- ¡Les juro que descubriré que hacen y haré que los expulsen! ¡Esta vez no se me escapan! – grito de la misma manera Snape y se fue.

- Es un metiche – gruño Sirius

- Lo se, pero estamos seguros – sonrío James. Mientras tanto Famke y Lily paseaban en el lago tranquilamente, las dos se sentaron en el césped y Famke perdió su mirada en el lago.

- ¿Crees que le guste? – murmuro Famke

- Si, se sonroja cada vez que te ve – le contesto Lily

- Pero no dice, ni hace nada, mejor el tonto de Dave me invita a salir – suspiro resignada Famke

- Los dos son iguales, el hace lo mismo, a mi Mike me invito a salir – dijo Lily tristemente

- ¿Y si les damos celos? – Famke volteo a ver a Lily y sonrío maliciosamente

- ¿Celos? – pregunto Lily nerviosamente

- Si, así se darán cuenta de que es tiempo y hora de que nos inviten a salir – dijo Famke feliz, sabia que la idea resultaría.

- No se... – contesto Lily, no estaba muy convencida de la idea '¿Y si las cosas salían mal? ¿Si ellos al contrario dejaran de hablarles?' - ¿Qué tal si sale lo contrario Famke? 

- No se.. pero... – Famke se quedo callada, no sabia que responder, eso era un riesgo que tenían que correr.

- Mejor no – dijo Lily dejándose caer en el césped

- Es un riesgo que tenemos que correr Lily.. – Famke hizo lo mismo que Lily, y las dos veían al cielo

- ¿Es un día hermoso no? – pregunto Lily queriendo cambiar de tema

- Escucha Lily, ¿Lo harás o no? – Lily se quedo pensativa durante mucho tiempo, mirando al cielo Famke hacia lo mismo.

- Nos veremos en Zonko a las 3 de la tarde, los 4, ¿Entendido?. Será cita doble, sino, no quiero hacerlo – murmuro Lily

- Así será Lily, así será.. – susurro Famke, las dos se miraron y sonrieron.

●     ●     ●

            El lunes tenían la clase de Transformaciones con Ravenclaw, donde estaba Dave Kemper y Mike Holliman, los chicos que habían invitado a salir a Famke y Lily. Las butacas eran de dos en dos, pero en este ejercicio la Profesora McGonagall había hecho equipos de 4, había varios grupos en la clase, el grupo de Famke y sus amigas estaba al lado de el de James, y del otro lado el de Dave. Famke le dio un codazo a Lily y le hizo una seña, los 3 grupos estaban juntos de manera que formaban un triangulo, Famke y Lily se pararon inmediatamente James y Sirius las voltearon a ver. Las dos se dirigían a ver a Dave y Mike, pero no se percataron que Canuto y Cornamenta oirían toda su conversación.

- Hola Dave – saludo alegremente Famke haciendo que Dave se extrañara

- ¿Estas bien Famke? – pregunto Dave

- Hola Mike – saludo de la misma manera Lily

- Hola Lily – Mike se sonrojo levemente

- Si me encuentro bien, solo te quiero decir que... – Famke dudo, pero ya estaba ahí tenia que hacerlo. Sirius estaba muy atento y extrañado aunque lo que a continuación dijo Famke lo dejo helado – Acepto tener una cita contigo en Hogsmeade – sonrío Famke, Dave se quedo sorprendido y no atinaba que decir

- Yo también acepto Mike – sonrío débilmente Lily. Mike se puso rojo y sonrío ampliamente estaba muy feliz, aunque al escuchar eso James se puso de la misma manera que Sirius.

- Nos vemos los 4 en Zonko a las 3 ¿Ok? – dijo Famke

- ¡Claro! – contesto entusiasmado Dave

- ¡Adiós! – Famke se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de Dave, y Lily hizo lo mismo con Mike. Las dos se sentaron en el lugar que tenían antes, James y Sirius estaban decepcionados y desilusionados. Durante el transcurso de todo el día no le dirigieron la palabra a Lily y Famke, ni toda la semana hasta que llego el tan anhelado día donde los dos se habían quedado de ver para vigilar los movimientos de las citas de Lily y Famke.

●     ●     ●

            Domingo, Zonko 3:00 p.m.

- No han llegado aun Sirius – susurro James

- Lo se, pero hay que esperarlas – contesto de la misma manera Sirius

- Ahí vienen escóndete aquí – le dijo James a Sirius y lo jalo atrás de un gran zombie que adornaba una vitrina.

- ¡Hola Famke! – saludo alegremente Dave besándole la mejilla. Sirius se puso rojo de coraje y estaba apunto de salir pero James lo alcanzo a agarrar de su túnica

- Ehh.. Hola – contesto algo apenada Famke

- Hola Lily.. – saludo en un tono enamorado Mike besando la mejilla y la mano de Lily, Sirius tuvo que hacer a James lo mismo que este había hecho con el. Las dos estaban muy incomodas con el comportamiento de los dos, así que decidieron ir a las Tres Escobas, Sirius y James salieron pocos minutos después de ellos para que no los vieran y se dirigieron al mismo lugar. Los 4 se sentaron en una mesa y pidieron  cervezas de mantequilla, después se sintió una corriente de aire frió al abrirse la puerta, entraron 2 chicos. James y Sirius fulminaron con la mirada a Famke y Lily. Mike y Dave les hicieron discretamente una seña obscena que a James y Sirius los prendió, sino fuera porque Peter y Remus los habían agarrado de las túnicas a tiempo hubiera habido una pelea. Famke y Lily se asustaron, en cierta manera estaba saliendo como ellas dos querían, estaban celosos, pero el ambiente estaba muy tenso en cualquier momento podría ocurrir algo grave.

- ¿Y como has estado Famke? ¿Ya no te gusta el tonto de Black? – Famke se enfureció porque habían ofendido a Sirius iba a contestar pero prefirió ignorar el asunto

- Bien, ¿Y tu? – pregunto Famke queriendo no responder a su pregunta

- Bien, Evadiste la pregunta – dijo Dave dándole un sorbo a su cerveza

- Para nada – contesto Famke con un gesto de impaciencia – simplemente no me gusta hablar del asunto, cuéntame mas de ti, supe que estuviste en Salem 2 años – decía Famke queriendo cambiar de tema, Lily estaba en la misma situación que Famke, la platica fue de cosas al aire, sin nada importante o crucial, sin embargo ocurrió algo que puso las cosas muy graves. Famke platicaba animadamente con Dave, pero no se percataba de su intención, sin embargo poco a poco se fue acercando a su cara hasta que sin siquiera pensarlo la beso, Famke se opuso, aunque era su primer beso y sintió una sensación muy calida y dejo de oponerse, le agradaba esa sensación. Por otro lado Mike había tratado de hacer lo mismo, lo hizo pero Lily se opuso totalmente y le dio una cachetada e indignada salió de las Tres escobas seguida de James, Mike salió un poco después. Sirius al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo se quedo petrificado estaba muy enojado y desilusionado. Al terminar de besarse Famke y Dave ella se asusto de lo que había hecho miro a Sirius y se entristeció, salió corriendo de ahí seguida de Dave y Sirius hizo lo mismo.

Ya afuera las cosas estaban muy mal, James había golpeado a Mike, Lily estaba desesperada llorando

Famke estaba muy aturdida viendo lo que sucedía en ese momento, Dave le toco el hombro iba a hablar con ella pero Sirius lo golpeo había una pelea entre los 4. Lily desesperada le mando a Famke una mirada de odio, Famke no supo que hacer, pero inmediatamente llegaron los profesores a separarlos, se los llevarían de regreso al Colegio. Ya ahí les pusieron un castigo y les bajaron 50 puntos a cada uno les advirtieron que otra llamada de atención mas y serian expulsados, Snape estaba encantado con eso. Lily estaba muy preocupada y en cuanto salieron de haber sido reprendidos Lily quiso hablar con James asolas. Famke que se encontraba ahí quiso hacer lo mismo con Sirius.

_Mirror mirror lie to me_

_Show me what I wanna see_

_Mirror mirror lie to me_

- Sirius yo... – rompió el silencio incomodo que se había apoderado de los dos

- No necesitas decir nada, con lo que vi fue mas que suficiente – contesto Sirius con un tono frió que asusto a Famke

- ¡No fue lo que pareció! – grito desesperada Famke

- ¡¿Entonces que fue?! ¡¿Qué se supone que debió de haber parecido?! – pregunto exaltado Sirius

- ¡¡Quería darte celos!! – contesto Famke comenzando a llorar, la verdad no sabia porque había contestado al beso de Dave

- ¡¿Darme Celos?! ¡¡Por favor Famke ni siquiera me gustas!! – gritaba Sirius

- ¡¿Qué?! – pregunto enojada Famke

- ¡Lo que escuchas! NO ME GUSTAS, N-O – gruño Sirius

- ... – Famke no supo que decir, lo había hecho con ese fin, y supo porque no quiso desistir del beso, en ese momento se sintió querida, algo que necesitaba, necesitaba cariño.. – Demonios, Sino te gusto dime porque golpeaste a Dave – se sobresalto Sirius, tenia razón, '¿Por qué lo había golpeado?, no le gustaba, ¿O si?, no, no podía ser eso, a el no le gustaba ella. ¿Pero por que se enojo al verla besarse con otro?'

- No... tengo... la... menor... idea.. – murmuro Sirius

- ¡ERES UN ESTÚPIDO! ¡Yo soy la estupida al no haber aceptado a Dave, el SI ME QUIERE, EL SI LO RECONOCE, y eso es lo que yo quiero y necesito, FUI UNA ESTUPIDA al pensar que TU podrías quererme o podrías sentir algo por mi, TE ODIO SIRIUS, TE ODIO, TE ODIO! – grito desesperadamente Famke, comenzó a llover fuertemente

- NO SABIA LO QUE SENTÍA POR TI, NO SE LO QUE SIENTO POR TI, Y ME DIO CORAJE QUE EL TE BESARA, NO SE SI FUERON CELOS Y NO ME INTERESA FAMKE, PERO ME DOLIO Y ME DESILUSIONO, NO CREI QUE LLEGARAS TAN BAJO – Sirius estaba jadeando había gritado muchísimo

- ¿CAER TAN BAJO? TIENES RAZÓN, CAI BAJO AL ENAMORARME DE UN TONTO COMO TU SIRIUS, DE UN TONTO QUE SE TARDO EN VER QUE SOY **MUJER , QUE SOY UNA PERSONA QUE SIENTE Y QUE PUEDE QUERER. TARDASTE MUCHO EN VER QUE SOY BONITA Y EN QUE SOY ALGO MAS QUE UNA AMIGA, SI SIRIUS, CAI BAJO AL ESTAR CONTIGO, CAI BAJO AL ESTAR EN GRYFFINDOR – Famke estaba muy alterada y la lluvia comenzaba a hacerse mas fuerte, Sirius se sobresalto al escuchar todas las palabras que había dicho Famke, los dos jadeaban en la noche**

- No te creo – dijo fríamente Sirius

- No me interesa si lo crees o no Sirius, púdrete – le contesto Famke con una mirada muy fría y salió corriendo de ahí, estaba alterada y enojada, subió hasta la torre de Gryffindor, llego a la sala común, vio a Lily y James besándose 'A ella si le funciono', pensó Famke, Lily volteo a ver a Famke la vio jadeante y empapada. Famke no le hizo el menor caso y subió las escaleras de caracol hacia su dormitorio. Entro poco segundos después Sirius de la misma manera y James lo miro alterado e inmediatamente fue a hablar con el. Lily entro tímidamente al dormitorio.

- ¿Famke? – pregunto Lily

- ¿Qué quieres Evans? – Lily se sobresalto, la había llamado por su apellido

- ¿Evans? ¿Estas enojada Famke? – pregunto tristemente Lily

- Si, ¿Algún problema? – contestaba agresivamente Famke

- Famke... – susurro triste Lily 

- Me miraste con odio Evans – murmuro Famke y Lily se sobresalto, es cierto lo había hecho en la tarde.

- Pero no siento eso por ti.. yo.. – trataba de disculparse Lily

- Cállate Evans, que si el no estuviera a tu lado lo hubieras sentido – Lily sintió un escalofrío al escuchar esas palabras – de todas maneras eres como ellos Lily... – murmuraba llorando silenciosamente Famke

- Famke, no es cierto, aunque hubiera pasado eso, no lo habría hecho eres mi mejor amiga Jen.. – Lily no quería perderla, la quería mucho

- Oh Lily, estoy segura que estaré sola.. – Lily corrió a abrazarla, Famke la estrecho fuertemente y comenzó a llorar, quería desahogarse sabia que las cosas que le había dicho a Sirius era suficiente para que no le hablara de por vida. Cuando se hubo tranquilizado Famke le contó lo sucedido a Lily.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – preguntaba Lily

- No lo se... – contesto deprimida Famke

- ¡Eres una tonta! – grito desesperada Lily

- No, no lo soy.. – susurro Famke deprimida

- ¡Si lo eres! – volvió a gritar Lily

- ...¡No!... ya te lo dije, déjame sola – le grito tristemente, entonces recordó su sueño y la punzada en su pecho, lo que había acabado de decir era lo que soñó hace unos días, el presentimiento, el sueño... la voz... era una advertencia 'Tonta', se repetía una y otra vez en su mente Famke.

- ¡No lo haré Jen! – le grito Lily

- Mi sueño, por ello no dormí bien Lily – le dijo desesperadamente Famke, y le contó lo que había soñado. Lily la volvió a abrazar sabia que Famke estaba arrepentida de lo que había hecho

- Lo amo.. y yo misma lo perdí, fue mi culpa, Lily soy una tonta, una tonta – Famke lloraba amargamente

_Why don't I like the girl I see_

_The one who's standing right in front of me_

_Why don't I think before I speak_

_I should have listened to that voice inside me_

_I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind_

_To say the kind of things I said last night_

- Déjame sola Lily – le pidió tristemente Famke

- Pero Jen.... – Lily la miraba

- Por favor – miro a Lily suplicante

- Esta bien.. – susurro Lily y salió del dormitorio. Famke comenzó a llorar, a culparse seguía mojada y empapada, no se había preocupado por cambiarse, aun llorando Famke se dirigió al baño, ya ahí se vio en un espejo de cuerpo completo, comenzó a insultarse así misma, decía todo tipo de cosas. Famke se baño y se cambio, se durmió aun llorando. Así pasaron los días los meses, todos estudiaban para los TIMOS y los EXTASIS, Famke se dedicaba exclusivamente a hacer sus deberes e ir a las clases, Sirius solo la observaba curioso, Lily que era novia de James ya, casi no la veía aunque le preocupaba muchísimo, así fueron los días. Dave se convirtió en el mejor amigo de Famke aunque estuviera enamorado de ella, le había ofrecido su cariño, hasta que un día se hizo novio de ella, Famke lo acepto aunque seguía enamorada de Sirius. Este siguió su vida normal, solo le contó a James lo que había sucedido ese día, no quiso que se lo mencionara a Remus y Peter. Aunque muy dentro de si Sirius siempre cada noche se torturaba por lo mismo y Famke también, a pesar de verse algo feliz con Dave. Siempre que se encontraban Sirius y Famke por casualidad se sonrojaban y era incomodo. Un día había llovido muy fuerte, Famke corría por el pasillo hacia el retrato de la señora gorda, alcanzo a ver a Sirius que estaba parado enfrente del retrato pero sin que ella pudiera detenerse se resbalo por el piso se detuvo hasta que tiro a Sirius y el callo encima de ella.

Sirius la miro, era muy hermosa, tenia que serlo su madre era una veela, la miro a los ojos y se perdió en ellos 

Ella lo miro de la misma forma, se puso muy roja y Sirius también, tal vez porque estaban tan cerca paso lo que paso, Sirius se acerco poco a poco, la beso fue un beso tierno y lleno de amor, poco a poco fue apasionado, Famke sintió como la lengua de Sirius comenzó a hacer cosas raras con la suya, pero la sensación le agrado, siguieron besándose. Sirius comenzó a acariciar su cabeza y Famke comenzó a derramar lagrimas, le dolía en el corazón que por su culpa esto no duraría mucho,  pero su sensación fue hermosa, fue mil veces hermosa que lo que había sentido con Dave. No quería terminar de besarlo, porque sabia que lo perdería que el ya no la volvería a besar. Se separaron Sirius la miro asustado y sonrojado, Famke solo sonrío débilmente, Sirius se levanto y le pidió una disculpa entro a la sala común, Famke entro segundos después que el muy triste y volviéndose a culpar como cada noche por aquel comportamiento que tuvo hace varios meses.

_Mirror mirror hanging on the wall_

_You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all_

_Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me_

_And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me_

            Habían pasado varios años desde aquella ocasión en Hogwarts, donde el la había besado donde había ocurrido todo, ahora los dos eran personas grandes, su amistad con Lily seguía intacta, pero el.. ahora ella tenia 20 años, lo había visto en reuniones de los Merodeadores, se habían hecho buenos amigos, se llevaban muy bien, además con el tiempo Sirius se había vuelto mas apuesto que antes. Algunas veces habían salido, pero ahora quería hablar con el seriamente acerca de sus sentimientos.

- Hola Sirius – saludo vagamente Famke

- Hola Jen – saludo con una sonrisa Sirius

- Pasa, pasa – Famke le hizo un gesto, la casa de Famke era hermosa, su casa era muy rustica, Sirius se sentó en uno de los sillones azules - ¿Gustas té? – pregunto cortésmente Famke y dándole un golpecito con la varita a la tetera

- Si, por su puesto – Sirius observaba la casa de Famke, tenia fotos por todos lados de Hogwarts, de el, de Lily y ella, de James, Sirius, Lily y ella, de los Merodeadores y las 2, de los profesores de la escuela, también tenia retratos y un Premio Anual

- ¿Gustas pastel? – pregunto cortes Famke

- ¡Claro! ¡Tu pastel de chocolate es mi favorito! – dijo alegremente Sirius

- Gracias – contesto triste Famke

- ¿Por qué estas triste Jen? – pregunto despreocupadamente Sirius

- Porque te amo – Famke no quería darle mas rodeos al asunto – porque toda mi vida Sirius Black te he amado, porque siempre me he puesto a pensar en lo que hubiera sucedido sino hubiera pasado lo que paso, si hubiéramos sido novios, ¿Estaríamos casados como Lily y James? – decía muy triste Famke

- Yo también me he preguntado lo mismo Jen, pero creo que las cosas pasan por algo, lo que sucedió aquella noche me hizo darme cuenta que te amaba que te quería mas que a nadie en el mundo, que eras tan importante para mi.. – murmuro triste Sirius 

- Sirius... – Famke miraba perpleja a Sirius

- Te amo Jen, y siempre lo haré – sonrío Sirius, Famke lo abrazo fuertemente y lo beso dulcemente. El beso se hizo cada vez mas apasionado hasta que comenzaron a tocarse los dos, la ropa fue volando por toda la sala y pasaron la noche juntos.

_Mirror mirror lie to me_

_Show me what I wanna see_

_Mirror mirror lie to me_

_Show me what I wanna see_

            3 meses después, Famke estaba hablando con Lily en su casa acerca de algo muy serio que había sucedido hace 2 semanas, James se encontraba fueras junto con Sirius pues los dos estaban muy ocupados por el "Asunto de Voldemort".

- Discutimos Lily, de la misma manera que cuando éramos niños, pero esta vez fue definitivo Lily, ya no lo volveré a ver,  ya no sufriré por el – le contaba triste Famke 

- Famke..¿Por que no hablas con el?, estoy segura que Sirius entenderá – decía Lily tratando de reanimar a su mejor amiga, Famke negó con la cabeza lentamente

- Lo dudo Lily, y si regresa será por el – Famke se toco su estomago – te pido que no le digas a nadie, y si se lo dices a James, por favor pidele que lo guarde en secreto, si Sirius regresa quiero que sea por mi, no por el – a Famke se le escapo una lagrima – el embarazo te hace mas sentimental ¿Sabes? – Lily sonrío nerviosamente - ¿Cuándo piensan James y tu tener niños?

- No se, además con lo que esta sucediendo ahora, no se.. – contesto Lily algo apenada

- ¿Cómo lo llamarías Lily? – preguntaba curiosa Famke mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té

- James, o Harry, no se – Lily tomo un sorbo de su té también

- ¿Harry James Potter? – pregunto Famke

- Se escucha raro – se encogió de hombros Lily

- Ehh.. se – las dos soltaron una carcajada – aunque Harry Potter no se escucha nada mal

- Que deje su segundo nombre oculto – sonrío Lily

- ¿Y si es niña? – Famke tomo una galleta

- Stephanie 

- ¿Stephanie?

- Es lindo

- Lilian

- ¿Lilian? ¿Mi nombre?

- No, no, mejor Lilian Famke Potter – las dos volvieron a reír

- Stephanie Potter se escucha mejor – tomo un sorbo de su té Lily - ¿Y tu como piensas ponerle?

- Sirius si es niño y Lilian si es niña – sonrío ampliamente

- ¡Gracias! – sonrío Lily

- No lo hago por ti, pero tu nombre me gusta – soltó una pequeña carcajada Famke

- Graciosa – hizo una mueca algo rara Lily

- No te enojes, me tengo que ir, Gracias Lily – le sonrío

- ¡Cuídate! Adiós – Lily despidió a Famke y esta se desapareció.

_Why did I let you walk away_

_When all I had to do was say I'm sorry_

_I let my pride get in the way_

_And in the heat of the moment I was to blame_

_I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind_

_Now in the cold light of the day I realize_

_"Todo ha sido por mi orgullo lo se, porque no tuve el valor para decir que lo sentía, porque nunca me quise acercar a ti y pedirte que regresaras conmigo, que te extrañaba y que te necesitaba, que te amaba._

_Que el o ella te necesitan, que yo te necesito, tus besos, tus caricias tus cuidados, Sirius... ¿Por qué no puedo estar a tu lado? ¿Por qué siempre me tengo que alejar de ti? ¿Por qué no soy lo suficientemente valiente para decirlo?_

_Te conocí muy niña, antes de que fuéramos a Hogwarts, siempre estabas ahí, de niña jugabas conmigo, me invitabas en los veranos a visitarte, por ti conocí a Lily, por ti tengo a mis amigos y amigas_

_Pero también por ti me conseguí tantas enemigas, varias veces me mandaron vociferadores, y miles de amenazas, porque Sirius Black uno de los chicos mas populares y apuestos de todo Hogwarts estaba enamorado de mi_

_Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, te amo, Sirius te amo, y discúlpame por nunca decirte esto, disculpa por todo el daño que te pude haber evitado, discúlpame..."_

_Mirror mirror hanging on the wall_

_You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all_

_Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me_

_And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me_

_"Han pasado 18 años desde la ultima vez que te vi Famke, desde la ultima vez que te pude besar y tuve noticias de ti_

_durante los primeros días que estuve en Azkaban te recordaba todas las noches, todos los días y a todas horas, aunque siempre me quitaban esos pensamientos..._

_Cuando salí de ahí te volví a extrañar, volví a pensar en ti, en lo que fue de ti, Famke quisiera volver a verte, volver a tenerte, ahora no se que harás, donde estarás, con quien estarás, si me recordaras..._

_Solo James sabia de ti, solo el, Lily y yo, Remus se entero poco después, pero sabia que los dos sabían donde estabas, que había sucedió y porque no me volviste a buscar porque te alejaste..._

_Recibí noticias tuyas, te casaste con el, con Dave, lo sabia... sin mi el era la única persona que te querría, además hace 19 años vi una foto tuya de los 3, tenias una niña de meses muy hermosa, era idéntica a ti, aunque siempre se me hizo familiar, pero supuse que era por ti..._

_Te extraño tanto Famke, te necesito tanto, ¿Estarás pensando que yo si soy el culpable? ¿Qué yo la mate? ¿Me estarás odiando?... Famke.. Famke... te amo.."_

- Sirius – le llamo una voz dulce y cariñosa

- Remus – Sirius se paro estaba en la habitación donde vivía Remus, la casa era muy hogareña y rustica

- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Remus sentándose al lado de el

- ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? – pregunto Sirius

- por ella... – susurro Remus

- Hace mucho que la olvide Lunático – Sirius hizo un gesto de impaciencia

- No lo creo Sirius, además creo que ya esta enterada de lo que paso, no dudo en que pronto se ponga en contacto conmigo o Albus, para ser llamada si algo le sucede a Harry – Remus lo miraba a los ojos

- De seguro ella creerá que yo soy el asesino, que es mi culpa – murmuro triste Sirius

- No lo se... – contesto Remus, pero un picoteo en la ventana llamo la atención de Sirius y Remus, era una lechuza negra y con la parte de uno de sus ojos blanco era hermosa

- ¿De quien será? – pregunto Sirius, Remus frunció el entrecejo y recibió la carta, se la dio a Sirius mientras iba por comida para la lechuza se veía cansada había hecho un viaje largo, Sirius abrió con cuidado el sobre y vio 1 pergamino cuidadosamente doblado y tenían un aroma peculiarmente rico, Sirius leyó la carta.

_"Querido Sirius:_

_Albus me ha puesto al tanto de todo lo que esta sucediendo en estos momentos, también me ha explicado el incidente de Lily y James, de todas maneras yo sabia que eras inocente, sabia lo mucho que apreciabas a James, darías tu vida antes de traicionar su amistad. Espero que recibas esta carta lo antes posible, te tengo que contar muchas cosas pero no es el momento creo yo, te pido de favor que me mantengas muy enterada de lo que esta sucediendo._

_No te he contado nunca mi gran secreto ni porque me oculte de ti ni porque te evite hace 20 años, la razón es que tengo una hija Sirius, si de seguro la has visto, mi hija es tu hija también Sirius, como lo lees, ella también es tu hija y es idéntica a ti, demasiado rebelde muy alegre, también simpática, heredo mucho de ti Sirius, sobre todo tu mirada y tus ojos._

_Sabrás que me había casado con Dave, me divorcie de el 2 años después, cuando me entere de lo de Lily y James, no quería estar al lado de alguien a quien yo no amaba, a alguien que no me dio apoyo cuando murió mi mejor amiga, cuando sucedió todo, me he quedado sola con Lily._

_La llame igual que ella, que mi mejor amiga, pregunta mucho por ti ¿Sabes?, aunque le he enseñado fotos tuyas, dice que eres muy apuesto y muy lindo, claro por ello me enamore de ti_

- La lechuza ya se fue – dijo Remus cerrando la ventana, había estado tan adentrado en la carta que no se percato de lo que había hecho - ¿De quien es Canuto? – pregunto curioso Remus

- De ella – sonrío ampliamente Sirius – espera termino de leerla y te cuento todo – decía con cierto entusiasmo que Remus no había escuchado en muchos años

_Te sigo amando, y te necesito tanto Sirius, aunque se que en este momento no te puedo ver, ni me puedes decir donde estas, aunque quiero que me cuentes, ¿Cómo es Harry? ¿Es idéntico a James? ¿Qué saco de Lily?, he escuchado muchas cosas, aunque por aquí no es muy fácil saberlo._

_Estoy en Norteamérica, así que no me busques por allá, mi hija no ha estudiado en Hogwarts aunque me hubiera encantado que estudiara allí, y a ella también, pero estudia en Salem, estoy muy asustada Voldemort ha vuelto de nuevo y no quiero ni imaginarme los problemas que se vienen._

_Trabajo en el ministerio de este país, he escuchado que Fudge no quiere aceptarlo, que tonto hará mas daño a todos sin tomar cartas en el asunto, también me dijo Albus que buscas a la Orden del Fénix, si necesitas algo no dudes en pedírmelo. ¿Tienes fotos de Harry?, mandame una quiero conocerlo._

_Bueno cuídate mucho y espero que estés bien, me han dicho que te dejaste el cabello largo, ¡Córtatelo!, nunca me gustaste así, bueno aunque como sea tu te ves hermoso, te amo y te extraño._

_Besos y abrazos_

_Famke_

_PD: Lily te manda muchos besos y saludos, dice que le debes muchos regalos y que te quiere conocer, también que te quiere aunque nunca te halla visto."_

- Tengo una hija Lunático – alcanzo a decir felizmente Sirius

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Remus atónito le quito la carta y comenzó a leerla. Al terminar de hacerlo sonrío ampliamente – felicidades Sirius

- ¡Dios mío!, ella me sigue queriendo Remus, te juro que cuando todo esto termine y mi reputación sea limpiada la iré a buscar y me llevare a Harry conmigo – decía ilusionado Sirius

- Todo saldrá bien – dijo entusiasmado Remus

- Lo se, aunque todavía falta mucho – Sirius abrazo feliz a Remus y le dio una palmada en la espalda

_If only wishes could be dreams_

_And know my dreams could come true_

_There would be two us standing here in front of you_

_If you could show me that someone that I used to be_

_Bring back my baby, my baby to me_

- Si me hubiera disculpado no estaría así – susurro una mujer algo grande pero muy Hermosa

- ¿Te sucede algo madre? – pregunto una chica muy hermosa de cabello negro y ojos azules hermosos, con una tez blanca, parecía porcelana su piel

- Pienso en tu padre – sonrío débilmente

- No te culpes mama, las cosas pasan porque tienen que pasar así – le sonrío dulcemente

- Lily... cuando te enamores sabrás por lo que paso – suspiro

- Madre... – abrazo fuertemente a su mama

- Ojala algún día el este a mi lado... – miro fijamente a la ventana donde hacia un día oscuro y lluvioso

_Mirror mirror hanging on the wall_

_You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all_

_Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me_

_And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me_

_Mirror mirror lie to me_

_Show me what I wanna see_

_Mirror mirror lie to me_

Fin

Notas:

Wow!! El corto se hizo largo xD 12 páginas Oo?, bueno espero que les halla gustado, Sirius Black es mi personaje favorito y siempre quise hacerle una pareja, pobrecito T-T, no se merece eso snif, Famke parece nombre de Fénix oigame xD pero fue lo unico que se me ocurrio =P

La cancion es "Mirror Mirror" de M2M, o las descerebradas como dice un amigo mio _._, me encanta la cancion, bonita bonita, bueno yo amo todas mis canciones xD De nuevo agradecimientos a ellos mis mp3's, son los mejores! Valen mil! =D xD

El fic es dedicado a..... Sharku, si a tiii, que andas perdida en el mundo(tono musical) donde taaaaaaaaaa, donde dondeeeee xD para ti ojala lo disfrutes ^^

Todo, comentarios y vociferadores(me traume con Harry Potter lo se xD) a oekaki_girl@hotmail.com

Aunque al cine llegue odiandolo y sali de la película bien contenta xD

Aio Aio!

Meg


End file.
